Rhooooooo
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Maya


Pour Maya :

Rhooooooooo :

Dean pestait !

Sam avait profité de l'enquête sur un « fou » (qui se révélé plutôt être une sorte de cannibale mutant) pour aller voir, le psychiatre du prétendu aliéné …L'ainé des Winchester soupçonnait plutôt Sam d'en profiter pour faire une séance, du genre « Ouinnn ! Mon frère c'est un grand méchant ! »

Et voilà le « méchant » Dean assit sur un banc dans un parc, désœuvré, ayant pour seule vue, une sorte de fontaine où un angelot crachait une fois sur deux une eau marron et avec comme seule autre compagnie, un petit vieillard assis quelques bancs plus loin …Vieillard, qui nourrissait des pigeons au bas mot : cent… Bon ok : 50… Eh ! On vous l'a fait pas, à vous ! 7 pigeons, ayant l'air de nababs ayant abusés de délices orientales, tellement ils étaient enrobés …  
Ils se jetaient sur les pains de mie comme un « star académicien » sur un pot de Nutella après les évaluations « trop-dur- que- la-guerre à-côté-c'est-de-la-rigolade » …Hum …Je m'égare …  
Puis le Dieu de pigeons, enfin le vieillard parti laissant ses ouailles seuls, le bec ouvert sur un quelconque dernier bout de pain.

Tous les pigeons partirent sauf un ! Questions combien de pigeons, il reste ? Je vous laisse réfléchir …Tic …Tac … Tic …Tac …6 ! Un grand bravo pour la dame en jaune ! Vous gagnez le respect de vos concurrents qui cherchent encore !

Quand soudain (enfin soudain c'est un grand mot ,c'est pour que vous croyez qu'il y ait de l'action, car ceux qui connaissent les pigeons savaient que chez eux, rien n'était soudain ) un pigeon que nous appelleront Paul se dirigea, de cette manière si bizarre qu'on ces volatiles pour avancer vers Dean …(là, points de suspensions sont sensés faire monter la pression, si ça marche pas mettez en fond sonore un disque de n'importe quel film d'horreur, cela fera l'affaire ! ), lentement (je dis ça pour vous laissez le temps de cherchez la bonne zik ! Evitez du Barry White, cela donnerait une ambiance très différente et une vision horrifique d'un pigeon draguant Dean, Brrr !) l'oiseau arriva devant Dean, le regard fixe, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté, de manière à avoir sa proie face à lui (Et là tout ceux qui ont vu « Les oiseaux » tremblent...Si un peu quand même ! Non ? ).

Dean et le pigeon se fixèrent.

Une boule de broussaille passa entre eux, un train siffla trois fois et un croque-mort commença à prendre les mesures de Dean et du volatile (avec quelques jurons quand il prit les mensurations des ailes).  
Dean comprit ce que voulait son ennemi, pas la ville, non la ville il l'avait déjà, l'a partageant avec les rats ! Non il voulait le pain au lait que tenait de manière protectrice le Winchester !  
Le pigeon devait être fou, s'il pensait enlever des mains de la nourriture au jeune homme ou alors ne pas le connaître du tout …  
Dean plissa des yeux et (qui a dit le pigeon aussi ? Toi ça fait longtemps que t'as pas vu de pigeons ! ) donc Paul le pigeon continua à fixer Dean et surtout la viennoiserie…  
Un combat visuel s'instaura (le premier de nous deux qui rira aura une tapette !), Dean crispa sa bouche, le pigeon, heu… resta fixe.  
Quand se dernier poussa un cri enfin un truc de pigeon quoi ! Rhooooooooooooo !  
Dean sursauta.  
Cette voix !  
-Maya ?  
Dean comprit et se leva et commença à courir comme un dératé entendant derrière lui des bruissements d'ailes et des « Rhhoooooooooooooooo ! ».  
Il bousculait des gens, criant « Laissez-moi passez, pitié ! »  
Le pigeon disant lui « Je t'aurais ! « enfin bon les gens entendait juste « Rhooooooooooooo ! » (et ne comptait pas sur moi pour traduire les « rhho », c'est trop vulgaire !).  
Une course pédestre s'engagea pour Dean et pour le pigeon une course aérienne !

Quand Sam arriva au point de rendez-vous, qu'il avait choisi avec son frère, pas de Dean à l'horizon.  
Il attendit, il attendit (que le caramel recouvre le yabon ! Ah ! Ah ! Très facile et j'ai même pas honte ! )  
Quand il vit arriver l'ainé, l'air essoufflé, les joues rouges et quelques plumes dans les cheveux .  
Ce dernier se jeta sur le banc, cherchant sa respiration.  
- Dean que t'est-il arrivé ?  
- Humpf ! Revu Maya …Humpf ! Vieille chasse …Exorcisme qui a mal tourné …Humpf ! Mauvais karma pour elle …Pigeon sur le rebord de fenêtre …Jamais compris comment son âme a atterri là ! Humpf ! Me suis pris après ça, un soufflon du père !

Le cadet fixa son frère, se demandant si le psychiatre avait du temps libre …ou l'adresse d'un bon hôpital psychiatrique …

-Sam, j'ai faim, j'ai pas pu …finir mon pain au lait …


End file.
